


I Got Transported to Another World But I Still Have To Deal With My Childhood Friend’s Antics

by whyamilikdis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Isekai, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamilikdis/pseuds/whyamilikdis
Summary: By some unfortunate accident, Hajime woke up and found himself in another world. Hajime resolves to find a way out in order to go back to Earth in some form or another.Easier said than done when a certain childhood friend’s incarnation won’t leave you alone.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	I Got Transported to Another World But I Still Have To Deal With My Childhood Friend’s Antics

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot that might need to be clarified for the uninitiated. 
> 
> Check out the notes at bottom and hopefully it's sort of explained?
> 
> I had a lot of time, and binging Haikyuu recently was really fun and inspiring!
> 
> So I wrote this.
> 
> Thanks friends for encouraging me to do this!

The sound of a particularly annoying voice urged Iwaizumi Hajime to wake up.

The sight of a clear blue sky, stretching vastly beyond the infinite horizons, obscured by nothing but dense formations of clouds filled his vision. The crisp scent was startling, unfamiliar but soothing. Tinges of wet grass brushed against the aroma of hay. It was unlike the clean, earthy mountain air back home.

He sat up from his previous position leaning against the single juvenile oak tree and froze at the scenery that spread out around him.

Beyond the small hill populated by the tree laid out vast fields of farmland. These were separated by winding paths that lead to an old European village. The village in the distance was sprawled with speckles of rusty brick buildings.

There was no doubt that it was a beautiful scenery.

In fact, Hajime was mesmerised by the many shallow green hills that cascaded like a calm ocean.

It was unlike anything he had ever seen in his eighteen years of life.

Wait. Where was he?

There was no way this was Japan. Was this England?

But the houses looked way too old. Was this even 2012?!

Surely this was a terrible dream. He should be in his bedroom, getting ready for school and studying for exams. Bitter that they lost to Karasuno, never beating Shiratorizawa and making it to the Spring Interhigh Nationals.

Hajime promptly pinched himself. He willed himself to return to reality, but his heart dropped when he experienced the inevitable prickle of pain.

Unless… this was another world?!

Something lurched in Hajime’s stomach.

Training and volleyball encompassed all his time, but he had an idea of what was going on.

He vaguely knew of light novels and how a lot of them happened to be about middle-aged men reincarnating after a fatal traffic accident into a fantasy world. They littered bookstores with cute pictures of anime girls, which he largely ignored in obvious favour for training regimens and sports related books.

No way. He must’ve died somehow, probably by some truck that he can’t recall hitting him and been dragged headfirst by some omnipotent god into another world with magical powers and monsters. Stuck, alone, all his friends and fam-

A sharp jab in the ribs jolted Hajime from his thoughts.

「!!」

「Hey, why are you ignoring me?」

He shifted his attention to the person by his side, ready to curse at him out of instinct. But - what?

「Rise and shine, hero! We need to get moving to the next stop before it gets dark.」

「Oikawa, _what on earth is going on?_ 」

He would never admit this to Oikawa, but the amount of relief that washed over him once he saw a familiar face completely dispersed his impeding sense of panic.

He didn’t look entirely normal, wearing a cloak on top of a classy coat and wielding a staff with a blue gem at the tip. But at least he seemed like he was Oikawa, fully intact with his stupidity and inflated ego.

Maybe the both of them ended up here together. Maybe he would have the answer as to why they were here.

「What’s ‘earth’? Are you still in dreamy land Iwa-chan?」

「Now’s not the time for jokes, Shittykawa!」

「I don’t know what you’re talking about but we should start moving. The Demon Lord isn’t going to wait for us forever~」

「Hey, seriously. Where are we? Are we anywhere near home? And do you know why you’re wearing those clothes like you’re in some kind of Lord of the Rings movie?」

「You’re saying some really funny things. I guess that nap really did you in.」he smiled, amusement clouding his eyes.

It wasn’t going to be so straightforward after all.

They both began walking to their next destination.

If he was to tell him that there was something wrong, he had a feeling Oikawa would panic upon finding out he suffered from apparent memory loss. Stressed Oikawa would be more problematic right now than him slowly trying to piece everything together.

He cared for his friend and didn’t want him to worry.

Hajime had to word his questions carefully to ensure he could get as much information out from Oikawa while evading suspicion. During their trip, he gained a vague idea of the situation:

  * They both grew up alongside each other in the capital of the kingdom, Blauborg and have been together their whole lives. It would take a week by carriage to get there from their current location.
  * The two of them are apparently high ranked adventurers, with Hajime being a Rank A [Holy Knight], and Oikawa being a Rank S [Rune Mage], which is the highest rank assigned by the Adventurer’s Guild. The guild specialises in helping the kingdom with upkeeping supplies, maintaining politics between the nobility and establishing peace in the form of quests.
  * They’re on an adventure to ultimately defeat the Demon Lord, who has been terrorising humankind for the past ten years. The only reason why they’re doing this is because Oikawa wants to be the number one sorcerer in the land, and Hajime is mostly just coming along for the ride. Despite this, they both loved their job.
  * Right now, they’re focusing on helping out the village folk across the land. They’ve been subjugated by minions summoned by the Demon Lord and defeating them would help garner combat experience and further develop their aptitude levels.



This whole setup sounded pretty textbook cliché light novel, even for someone who didn’t read this kind of stuff, so at least the familiarity of it didn’t freak Hajime out too much. Being a [Holy Knight] sounded pretty cool too, and the sword he carried along his waist was proof that he could probably fight.

But a lot of the details, as entertaining as they sounded, just went over his head and seemed straight-out silly.

He wanted to go back already. To his bedroom. Where everything was as it should be.

「You’ve been asking me a bunch of obvious questions. Are you ok Iwa-chan? Did you hit your head on the tree while sleeping and become an amnesiac?」

「No. Though I’d like to hit your head on said tree for being a little shit.」

「So mean! I asked because I was worried about you!」

It’d be too complicated if he was discovered to have completely no knowledge of the world around them.

For now, the best course of action would be to keep calm while gaining more information passively.

It didn’t seem like a good idea anymore to instigate Oikawa into explaining why he had been transported here. It seemed like he truly had no idea what Earth and volleyball were.

It was most plausible for Hajime from what has been said to conclude that this Oikawa was indeed a resident of this world.

Despite that, he was pretty much the same annoying asshole back home, except that his passion for volleyball was replaced by his passion for… sorcery.

* * *

After walking for another few hours, the sun was beginning to set.

「Iwa-chan. Give me a minute. Let me take a quick break.」

「What, are you tired already?」

This was pretty uncharacteristic of him. It was typical for the tryhard to do things until he was about to almost pass out.

Hajime thought that he was perhaps wrong about Earth!Oikawa and Isekai!Oikawa’s personalities being the same. This Oikawa actually knew how to relax for once.

「No way. I’m just patching myself up. I wouldn’t be tired from that!」

Nevermind.

Oikawa proceeded to sit up against a tree. He mumbled something under his breath as his hands started glowing over his legs.

[First Aid] was probably what was being used, if Hajime could accurately recall Oikawa rambling about wanting to master several types of magic in the duration of their training pilgrimage.

This was a type of healing magic, which could range from strengthening the properties of a living being or object to reverting things to their original state.

[First Aid] was most likely a spell that eased light injuries or sores. In this case, it was being used to repair the current strain induced from walking.

「I need to sustain as much stamina in my muscles as I can for tonight anyway.」

Hajime was about to ask for further clarification whilst Oikawa was finishing up, when a male voice bellowed out from a distance.

「Anyone here?! We need help!」

Oikawa quickly rose and ran to the source of the cry, Hajime trailing shortly behind.

Upon reaching the scene, Hajime felt nauseous.

Several children gathered behind an abandoned carriage, all bunched up with fearful eyes. The rowdy horses were being coaxed by the man who called for help earlier, holding a hatchet in his trembling arm.

A young woman adorned in chainmail stood her ground a few metres away, wielding a sword in determination.

Parts of her clothes were torn through, multiple patches of blood leaking through her torso. Sweat and tears beaded along the corner of her wavering eyes. She looked close to giving out from exhaustion after a long battle.

「My sword can’t go through this monster’s skin! 」the lady exclaimed with hints of frustration, as she noticed the two arrive, her gaze never leaving her target.

An andromorphic creature looked away from the woman, yellow pupils dilating at the sight of the newcomers.

It had the face of a lizard but a body of an overweight man, holding a handmade rusty spear. There were cuts along its body, but they all seemed like scratches along its sturdy, bulky reptilian skin.

Hajime stood momentarily frozen in fear and awe. He should’ve expected seeing stuff like this. Heck, he even thought he liked most monsters. They were kind of cute.

But this was just plain disgusting to look at! There was no lovable aspect to this monster at all!

He thought he was hungry as it was approaching dinner time, but his appetite quickly went down the drain. He just wanted to go home.

「W-what is that?!」

「Levin Bolt!」

Radiating next to Hajime, a flash of blue sprouted from the tip of Oikawa’s staff and in a split second struck righteously, calculated with precision at the monster’s upper chest region.

The monster tottered, dazed for several moments, parts of its skin burning and creating a foul odour.

「It’s skin around the neck is softer now! Finish it, Iwa-chan!」

Hajime cursed to himself. He knew he had a sword on his belt and that he was supposedly an adventurer but having to actually kill something was terrifying.

Sure, he might’ve accidentally squished too many beetles to death while having a huge bug catching phase in his younger days, but they were all unintentional and tragic accidents.

Hajime had to dissociate himself from the current situation, pretending Oikawa figuratively just set the ball. It was a beautiful toss, right where he could spike and blow past everything.

He lifted the sword, pretending it was like jumping up and lifting his right palm.

He slashed it horizontally across, attempting to vaguely associate the motion with cut shotting the ball across to the perfect space.

The lady wearily grinned. Her legs gave out on her and she collapsed on her knees, a huge clank of metal reverberating the ground.

The decapitated head rolled to her side as Oikawa ran towards her.

「I thought we were all goners there!」she gasped as she looked at them, her blonde locks framing her round face. She was quite pretty, with sky blue eyes and a figure of a fighter.

So, this must be like one of those typical female love interest girls that end being part of a harem in light novels, Hajime mused to himself.

「Thank you so much!」she cried, her tired eyes reflecting stars upon noticing Oikawa’s face.

「We all would’ve been goners if you hadn’t arrived. What’s your name?」she had all her attention on Oikawa. She had developed a huge blush on her face and she dazedly batted her eyelashes at him.

「I’m Tooru Oikawa! It was worth all the trouble for a damsel in distre-」

A loud thud rumbled through Oikawa’s body as the back of Hajime’s sword connected with his skull.

「Will you be alright? We’re heading to an inn nearby if you need to rest.」

After Hajime said his piece, he glared at Oikawa with the face of a demon.

「A-ah, no, it should be fine. We need to head to our destination as soon as we can. A quick healing spell should be sufficient.」

The man and the children quickly surrounded the three afterwards, thanking the two excessively.

「If you’re heading to that inn, it’d be the least I can do to put a good word in to my mother. She runs the place. Just tell her my name. 」

The man continued to explain that the pair would reach their destination in another half an hour and that they were in a rush to go home after visiting his parents because his wife unexpectedly went into labour. However, they heard rumours of a monster roaming the nearby vicinity, so they hired an adventurer to escort their carriage.

Oikawa casted [Heal] on the adventurer.

She responded with a chaste kiss to his cheek.

She then politely bowed to Hajime just before parting ways.

「This is why you can’t get any girls. You’re way too violent so you scare them away from you.」

He was saying this while wagging his finger in front of Hajime’s face.

「Obnoxious and irritating people like you are literally trash. All these girls see is a pretty face and it completely clouds their judgement.」

「So you’re admitting that I’m _good looking_? It’s so rare to hear you compliment me so brazenly! Did you actually hit your head while sleeping?」

「Go to hell, satanspawn.」

「Don’t be jealous! After all, I’m completely and utterly devoted to you~」

「I’m not jealous. I just loathe useless flirts like you!」

* * *

Half an hour felt like eternity whilst Oikawa was suddenly being so full of himself.

Truth to be told, despite Oikawa being persistent with his constant pestering, his presence relaxed Hajime.

He was literally the last bastion to Hajime’s sanity in this world.

Though if he admitted it to said person he would probably end up feeding himself to the monsters.

They finally reached the inn. It had a comforting atmosphere, with warm candles coating the necessary spaces along the walls and ceiling. The furniture was positioned as minimalistic as possible, yet with clear purpose.

Hajime gave the innkeeper her son’s name along with his message, and she instantly lightened up with excitement and gratitude.

「Everything tonight will be on the house! I’ll prepare your meals as soon as possible. Take a seat wherever you like. Also, did you guys want to stay in one room or separate rooms tonight?」

「We’ll just have a sepa-」

「One room please!」

「And that’s two single beds right?」

「Make it one double~」

Hajime’s jaw dropped. The innkeeper had a knowing smile. What did she know?!

「H-he’s just joking, we definitely want two beds.」

「Sorry my partner is being shy! Don’t mind him~」Oikawa’s cheery grin to the innkeeper indicated the end of the discussion.

 _What had just happened?_ Hajime flabbergasted as he followed Oikawa and sat next to him along the bar top.

Oikawa just kept talking about nonsensical things as the food came in. As if what he said to the innkeeper was completely normal. Did he mishear things?

Even if the plates were filled with delicious Western style food that Hajime usually never eats back at home, he couldn’t taste any of it.

He was too shocked at the fact that they had to share not just one room together, _but the same bed._

Obviously it would be fine if they didn’t have a choice. But there was clearly an option to sleep in _separate_ beds.

Surely Shittykawa was just pranking him, right? This had to be some sick form of a joke… right?

Or, was this whole isekai plotline some weird hypnosis technique Oikawa picked up from an alien movie and he was practicing it on him as some form of sick, perverted entertainment?

Didn’t he have anything better to do, like studying for exams?

「Iwa-chan, you’re blocking the door.」

Hajime snapped back to reality and yes, indeed. They were in front of the door.

 _Their_ door.

They went inside. It really was a double bed. Hopefully if he sleeps in there, he can wake up back to his world. It seemed plausible since that was how he ended up here.

Unless he actually did get hit by a truck.

「Let’s enter the bath!」

Oikawa started taking off his robe and unbuttoning his coat.

「Alright, I’ll go afterwards then.」

「We’re not going together today? If you say so.」

He took the rest of his clothes off and walked into the bathroom, looking slightly dejected.

They’ve bathed together when they were little kids. They’ve technically even bathed together with everyone else in their team during their training camps. But this was just another level of weird. They’ve bathed together like this before?

It was as if Oikawa was suddenly coming onto him.

First the sharing the same bed, then taking a bath together? Impossible. That asshole was definitely messing with him.

Hajime moved to sit at the edge of the bed, settling into the room and clearing his thoughts.

Hajime half expected Matsukawa and Hanamaki randomly popping out from under the bed, yelling, 「You’ve been pranked!」. And then the walls suddenly flopping over like dominos to reveal that they were actually in the gym, everyone was watching them onstage, and that this was all schemed by everyone just to spite him.

He checked under the bed, just in case.

He ran a hand over his hair, sighing in exasperation. Trying to calm down. Breathing in, and out. Slowly.

His first priority wasn’t supposed to be dealing with Oikawa being weird. It should be getting back.

It was fun to see a different world with fantasy elements, monsters and limitless adventure, but Hajime wanted to go home. Back home living through the mundane routine of school, volleyball and caring for his annoying but important childhood friend.

Even if the Oikawa of this world was just as fun and as much of a prick as the one back on Earth, this wasn’t the Oikawa he grew up and shared fond memories of volleyball with.

「I’m all done now. Iwa-chan it’s your turn!」

Hajime moped in the bath for a bit. He felt really homesick now.

He missed walking home together after school, looking over his shoulder seeing Oikawa watch their losing match against Karasuno for the hundredth time.

He missed going to the convenience store, Oikawa saying he forgot his wallet again and being forced to buy him milk bread.

Procrastinating from studying for exams and rolling the ball against his fingers while gazing up at the ceiling of his bedroom, contemplating volleyball or university. Waking up in the morning, measuring himself and getting depressed all over again for not being 6’0”.

He knew deep down that his promise with Oikawa that night after their loss probably would never happen. They would never play together on the court in an official match again.

Hajime eyed himself in the mirror as he was getting ready to rinse himself and his eyes widened.

He had several scars laced around his body, some long, some short that etched jaggedly from one side of his back to the other.

They made intricate paths, as if outlining the path of a long-winded journey.

There were even bruises and red marks trailing from his neck to his waist.

Wow, I’m so cool, he thought. He really was a seasoned warrior in this world. It was really awe inspiring and a bit jarring too.

Even his own counterpart in this world struggled a bit and didn’t come out unscathed, but it was beautiful in its own way. His fingers traced along the lines, mesmerised with newfound motivation.

He wanted to carve a path for himself once he got back too.

Sure, he most likely couldn’t be a player, an ace, or a pillar on the court anymore after high school, but that didn’t mean volleyball would never be a part of him anymore. And vice versa.

Hajime finally came out of the bath, relaxed and comfortable with newfound resolve and positioned himself on his unofficial side of the bed, ready to sleep.

Tomorrow, he was going to spill the beans to Oikawa and hopefully he could conjure a magical circle or something to whisk him back to Earth.

He would most likely initially freak out and have a mini meltdown over Hajime’s wellbeing, but it was worth the trouble to get back to the _real_ Oikawa.

His thought process was cut off the moment sturdy arms wrapped around his waist. A warm breath enveloped Hajime’s earlobe from behind.

「Hey, let’s sleep together.」

「We already are.」

「You’re being so cold! Are you trying to play hard to get?」

What was this idiot talking about? Being vague and trying so hard to get a reaction out of him. What a jerk.

He felt a sharp tug on his arm, and he was forced on his back, arms pinned on the bed.

「Oi, what’s wrong with yo-」

Oikawa had that look again. That face he always made when he was fighting a losing battle but refusing to give up even though it would just hurt more. Eyebrows crinkled, eyes twinkling in vulnerability, lips curved into a frown, biting his trembling bottom lip.

He only ever showed this expression to him after no one was around.

He hadn’t seen it ever since they were in high school after Oikawa felt threatened by Kageyama’s genius.

As much as he wanted to try and comfort his friend, he had no clue why he was being like this and the words couldn’t form from his lips.

「Acting like that when we arrived here, refusing to bathe with me and now this? You acted out of it the whole day as well! We never hide anything from each other, so why are you trying to keep stuff from me now?!」

「Says you! Are you playing some kind of weird prank on me? I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of getting any reaction out of me from your silly antics as usual. I have better things to think about right than that. The world doesn’t revolve around you.」

Oikawa was in shock.

Then he snarled and pushed Hajime violently against the mattress.

「You’re horrible! How could you say that to me? Especially now.」he whimpered as tears started forming on his crumpling face.

Something was really weird about this.

It felt like they were talking to each other, but there were two conversations happening at the same time.

「Wait. What are you talking about?」

The Oikawa he knew wouldn’t start crying after saying weird shit. This is something that was extremely was totally out of character.

This was most likely a trait unique to this world.

Oikawa only got up to the tearing up stage thankfully and whilst holding everything back with sniffles he eventually managed to calm down enough to respond.

「We’re lovers aren’t we? We’re doing what couples do! And you need to communicate with me better rather than brushing me off and hurting my poor, fragile feelings. You awful brute! Idiot! Asshole!」

He was thumping his fists softly on Hajime’s chest at the same beat as his childish insults.

「What.」 _What?!_ The word ‘lovers’ echoed over and over again in his head.

Everything suddenly clicked.

This Oikawa was about 80% the same as the one he knew, but he brushed off his obsession with magic, his overexuberant clinginess and his random emotional outburst as being part of being born in different circumstances.

But the last two aspects made perfect sense at that moment.

His stomach did a million somersaults and then a few more diving receives as he had what had felt like flashbacks of the past few hours flash through his mind like a horrible movie backstory moment revealing a terrible tropey plot twist.

No. Fucking. Way.

When Hajime woke up today, he expected that if he were to have a romance here, it would have been with a cute girl. Like that chick they rescued earlier.

The fact that he was actually in a relationship, _dating_ , his childhood friend was… disappointing? Relieving?

That was an understatement. He was at a loss for words.

Should he just tell the truth already?

It took a while for him to recover. Oikawa looked at him with expecting eyes.

「Uhh, sorry about that. Um… I’ll tell you tomorrow. A-After a good night’s rest and everything processes...」

No. He knew Oikawa’s tendencies best and telling him right now when emotions were running high was definitely not an ideal scenario.

「You’re still jealous about earlier, aren’t you?」

「Earlier? What happened?」

「What Blondie did to me.」

「You flirting with her?」

「No, you know I never mean the flirting. I meant the kiss.」

Hajime did not know how he should have responded to that.

「I’ll make sure my kisses erase that from your memory.」

Oikawa rested his forehead against Hajime’s.

The close proximity between them felt nostalgic and comfortable. Hajime was not sure if it was because this world’s version of him was accustomed to it, or if it was because they did this when they were kids with no sense of personal space.

Hajime could tell Oikawa wasn’t completely satisfied with his words, but he didn’t want to press on it further. For now.

「Also you’re not getting a good night’s rest.」

As Oikawa moved closer, hands tightening around his wrists. Hajime had a moral dilemma.

His mind spiralled, wondering if he should play along or just sleep on the floor.

He had to close his eyes and manifest that he was definitely not the Iwaizumi Hajime who was born and raised in Earth as their lips met.

Hajime’s first kiss wasn’t as slimy and disgusting as he thought it was.

His lips felt like they were melting into familiarity, a routine that was always there. It was soft, tender and comfortable. It felt really good. Like everything was right with the world.

It must be because this body is used to this, he thought to himself. Which freaked him out.

His body’s reaction actually confirmed that no, it definitely was not a horrible joke, and yes, this was reality.

The Hajime of this world was in a relationship with his best friend of eighteen years.

How that happened, he wasn’t sure. But it did end up happening and that’s all that mattered right now.

His poor virgin heart, actually his virgin mind, mentally stopped as something hot and wet slid across his lips and dove right into his mouth.

At this point, he was purely reciprocating out of bodily instinct, and Hajime felt like he was being spirited away.

「N.. Mmm… _Hajime._ 」

The thirst in his whispered name sent his heart racing as they moved to a silent rhythm of moans and pants.

Oikawa’s cheeks flushed red and he was letting out puffs of hot air when their lips separated. His half-lidded, lust filled eyes peered down on Hajime’s face.

He moved his head down to Hajime’s neck and sucked hard.

Oh. So they _weren’t_ bruises from combat.

After Oikawa was done, he murmured a few words to himself as his hands glowed and what little they were already wearing magically disappeared into thin air.

Hajime couldn’t bear to look at the view below their waists. It was too confronting for his cherry boy eyes.

He proceeded to cast another spell, and summoned into his hands was… a clear, gooey substance. Satisfied, he licked his lips seductively, eyes filled with insatiable hunger.

「I love you so much _Hajime._ You’re mine. All mine.」

* * *

The alarm violently beeped, a requiem signalling the beginning to the day. He opened his eyes swiftly, in shock and sat up. A small room occupied with a desk cluttered in textbooks and stationery. Along the room laid weights sitting nearby a folded pile of blue and white coloured uniforms, scattered on top of a school bag. A shelf on the light blue wall by the bed adorned with medals and trophies, emblazoned in more silver than gold. A small replica banner splayed alongside the shelf with the team slogan, _Rule the Court_.

A faint light peeked past the curtains of the second-floor windows, birds twittering in the distance heralding the near ending of a transient autumn. The faint path of the morning light slithered and exposed along the cool wooden flooring a disarrangement of various components belonging to separated corners of the room. Pyjamas, opened textbooks and souvenirs from past school trips scattered in piles. A typhoon had attacked his belongings and everything else, and consequently swept all of what was defined as normality to Hajime out of order.

What garnered more attention than the current state of his bedroom was his prominent morning wood. With a sigh, Hajime stopped the alarm and wandered cautiously to the bathroom, praying another soul wouldn’t see the front of his boxers. He shifted his body slightly sidewards as he tried to play it casual, breath steady, face neutral. Not like he totally dreamt that his childhood friend was about to fuck him or anything.

“Hajime! Breakfast is ready,” his mum called from downstairs after his cold shower. She eyed him as he came down, grabbing a hold of his chopsticks before furiously chowing down on his rice, agedashi tofu and fish. “It seems like you’re mostly normal now. Although it was strange that you took a shower after waking up.”

Hajime glanced up, his mother expressing a look of concern. She mimicked Hajime’s now upright position on the chair, still wearing her apron, palm resting on her cheek as she observed him. “You were acting so strange yesterday! Panicking at the alarm, messing up your bedroom, fumbling with the chopsticks, nearly running out of the house with your boxers,” she shook her head disapprovingly as she continued, “I had to call Aunty and get Tooru to drag you to school. And the look on your face when you saw him come through the door?” She started to crack a smile at that part, and she devolved into cackling uncontrollably. Realisation dawned on Hajime.

“ _No_ ,” he despaired.

“You acted like the main character in those dramas I watch on tv, where you haven’t seen your soulmate in years after they left to work in America and finally reunite at the end!” she giggled hysterically as she whacked her son on the shoulder across the table subconsciously.

Hajime’s hands went to the top of his head as he cringed. A foolish part of him wanted to believe that this was just another part of his strange dream. But the grassy hills and fields, the monsters, everything at the inn felt as real as his mum laughing at him from across the table. Him being transported to another world wasn’t just a one-way affair. The Hajime from that world must have also possessed his body. His mother, and Oikawa, maybe even his classmates, probably saw Hajime acting like he had eighth grade syndrome.

The world turned sideways.

Physically pushing his food away from him, he looked at his mum, grave faced. His muscles tensed in foreboding as he asked, timidly, “what did I do when I saw him?”

* * *

Eyes downcast, Hajime stalked along the narrow gravel path. He begged his mum if he could take a sick day off school after breakfast, but she was furious and pushed him out with all her strength before locking the door, having a spiel about how he should be taking his upcoming exams more seriously especially after his fiasco the day before.

“You should ask the man himself on the way to school,” she beamed innocently in response to Hajime’s previous question, as quickly as her face morphed into a glower, “now eat the rest of my food, you ungrateful brat.”

He had goosebumps at the thought of seeing Oikawa and seriously contemplated taking a long detour to school and pretending that he had become one with air. If he walked any slower, Oikawa was going to catch up and start whining about how he ditched him despite living three minutes away from one another and throw in some accusations about yesterday’s behaviour. The anxious jittering of his veins was likened to the sensation of the unknown when they encountered the lizard man. There was a very real possibility of spending the rest of his days being teased by the biggest troll on Earth depending on his past self’s behaviour.

Hajime had never felt so terrified in his life. The two had literally stuck through thick and thin from young. Throughout day care to high school, Hajime followed Oikawa without much thought. They liked doing what the other liked, from hunting and catching bugs, watching movies about kaiju and aliens, finally extending to a lifelong obsession with volleyball. Constantly losing to Ushijima, seeing Oikawa self-destruct in his desire to be the best. He cared for him as his, partner, his other half this whole time, supporting him despite being a pain in the ass who didn’t know when to stop. But he never thought of any of this in a romantic subtext.

After seeing the sight of Oikawa pinning him down, eyes ready to feast on _him_ instead of his passion for volleyball, he was terrified at how much he liked it.

The tap on his shoulder sent Hajime rigid.

“Ya-ho, morning Iwa-chan!” he chimed breezily. “You managed to get out of the house in one piece today it seems~” his eyes quickly narrowed as he accusingly pouted, “I was so worried about you, coming just a bit earlier than usual to check up on you, only to find out that you left without me! How inconsiderate.”

Hajime looked back at Oikawa, ears red, speechless. As soon as he saw his face, he thought back to _last night_. And even worse, he didn’t know if his possessed self from yesterday did anything provocative. He literally was a statue before the Grand King, afraid to be granted the permission to speak in fear of fumbling and saying something wrong and being punished to a lifelong sentence of embarrassment and ridicule.

“Yesterday you were so happy to see me, and now you’re too shy to even look at me properly,” Oikawa said, slyly grinning, “was it because of what you said?” Hajime choked on air, eyes bulging out. So he _did_ say something.

“W-what did I say?” Hajime asked, the road suddenly looking so grey and gravelly. Oikawa’s interest piqued, and he smirked deviously.

“So cruel, Iwa-chan! You forgot about the heart-warming words you said to me?!,” he lightly wailed, a smug grin instilled on his face. “Did you also forget what you said to our friends? Wait till I tell Mattsun and Makki about this!” Hajime died a little more at the mention of their former teammates. He could envision the three of them laughing at Hajime, taking the piss out of him at any opportune moment and being at the short end of the stick for once.

He had to somehow get out of this.

“It’s not that I don’t remember. It’s more like I…” he trailed off, licking his lips nervously, “… I was possessed by something you could consider to be an alien. That wasn’t really the me as you know it.”

Silence.

“I thought you went crazy yesterday, but you managed to beat your personal best and became virtually _insane_ ,” he gaped, wide-eyed. Hajime facepalmed. He knew deep inside it would never work, but he wanted to try out of desperation. “You really don’t remember?”

“No, I really don’t,” Hajime sighed. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Oikawa’s expression freeze for a bit before he plastered on a fake smile.

“When I came to your place yesterday you looked so lost until you saw me. Then you acted like a puppy and couldn’t keep your arms off me, squeezing me and saying my name over and over again until you calmed down. To be honest, after that you were pretty much the same Iwa-chan as usual.”

“There was really nothing else strange?” Hajime asked, his hands gripping Oikawa’s sides, rocking him back and forth. He was fine with just seeming a little crazy and attached as long as it didn’t extend any further. The other version of himself was this menace’s boyfriend after all!

Hajime just needed extra assurance that hugging was the most that happened. The chances that this devil in human skin would be hiding more was extremely likely, and that the moment he let his guard down, he’d embarrass him to their friends at school by elaborating things straight from the left field. To be honest, he should really be expecting that from him.

“Welllll,” he wracked his head a bit, trying to filter out what more he could say, “you were a lot gentler than your usual self. I felt less abused by your unnecessary threats sparked by jealously over my perfect self. That’s about it really. Ow!”

“I’m going to hope that out of the small speckle of kindness left in your heart, there’s nothing else that I did that was considered strange,” Hajime said after lightly jabbing his ribs. Maybe the guilt trip tactic would work, but he was just grasping at straws.

“Nope, nothing else strange at all!” Oikawa lied. He was already scheming something, based on his contemplating expression and the twiddling of his fingers for the rest of their walk to school. Hajime had officially given up on his reputation, he was going to find out sooner than later anyway the hell that had ensued.

* * *

Hajime braced himself for anything. He expected people greeting him and giving backhanded comments about how the Demon Lord will fall by his holy blade and how the force will bend to his will. Fortunately, his classmates didn’t act out of the ordinary, which alleviated most of his worries. Schoolwork was definitely a tad bit concerning, however, because having a day’s worth of not keeping up with the content meant Hajime was already behind. He had nothing in his notes that could somehow rectify the situation. He’d have to deal with that tonight and hit the books.

Lunch finally rolled around. Matsukawa and Hanamaki gathered around his desk, getting out their food and simultaneously held inquisitive looks at Hajime. He knew they were stealing glances at him throughout class. They were definitely going to mention something. When he wasn’t looking at the board, he was watching the last of the crinkled leaves fall off the barren tree branches outside the window, avoiding the burning stares of his friends.

“You’ve been avoiding us all day,” Matsukawa said.

“Was tearing up a little bit after seeing us so embarrassing to you?” Hanamaki chimed in, “well it was definitely out of nowhere, but for you to react like this is hilarious. You look like you’ve been holding your shit in all day!” Hajime perked up. He praised the other world’s version of himself.

Of course everything would be fine! This was him he was talking about. It’s not like he would do whatever he liked and cause trouble to his friends and family. He did the same thing himself anyway, trying not to expose himself to crazy perverted sorcerer Oikawa. But then that meant normal Oikawa _lied_ right to his face. That fucker.

“Thank god. I thought I would’ve done worse things.” Tension vanished from his shoulders as he loosened up. The sky parted. He could finally breathe again. His eyes finally registered colour.

“You were being flirtier with Oikawa, constantly bickering throughout the whole lunch break, more than usual anyways. You guys were practically an old couple. We felt like third wheels,” Matsukawa responded unblinkingly. That was satisfactory collateral. Crisis averted.

“Hello everyone!” Oikawa sauntered through the classroom door. He gracefully took a forgotten chair and jovially dragged it over to everyone else, smug face never disappearing, eyes never drifting away from Hajime’s face. His lips grew sharper, readying to strike. He looked hellbent into striking fear and anxiety into his vulnerable prey. “How has my best friend that I love, Iwa-chan, been doing?” he grinned, the smile never reaching his eyes.

「I love you so much _Hajime._ 」

Hajime spat out some of his rice and choked for air, as Matsukawa patted his back and Hanamaki quizzically looked at him. Oikawa looked conceited, like his job was done. Hajime’s face burned. Everywhere else started feeling hot. Oikawa's steamy breath tickled his ears all over again, the sensation of him suckling his neck creating ripples along his spine. He had to think of something else, anything. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom leaving the three bewildered.

“He was constipated earlier, now he’s acting like he got caught jerking off,” Hanamaki answered with a sigh.

* * *

He felt empty once again, not heading towards the gym straight after the school bell rung, the end of the day resounding the classroom hallways. After finally calming down, he used the rest of his willpower to muster thoughts of Oikawa seducing him away into the corners of his mind. He had to use the rest of his day trying to piece together whatever the teachers were trying to explain but desperately struggled to understand because he missed out on yesterday. Another day of his training regimen to be in tip top shape dashed into ruined hopes and dreams because of school. There was only another two months before he graduated, but that was another, bigger, can of worms that he had mixed feelings about. It was going to be weird, not being forced to stick together with Oikawa afterwards.

They walked quite a fair distance, on the same road they always passed by, Oikawa humming annoying pop songs whilst Hajime was deep in thought. No talking. No nothing. They passed by the convenience store long after the humming stopped, and silence remained. Neighbourhoods and stray cats stared silently as they trekked through the familiar pathways, edging towards the nearby park that they used to always play in when they were kids.

“Hey, Iwa-chan. Have you decided what you’re going to do after graduation yet?” Hajime stopped, and looked up at the still bright sky. They were so accustomed to going home when the moon was out, stars twinkling, the cooler night wind whisking their freshly washed hair in the mountain air.

“Yeah,” he said, noticing Oikawa stopped as well. He rehearsed this several times in his head after reaching his mental epiphany. “I don’t think I’m going to continue playing volleyball after high school.” He saw Oikawa’s face harden, fists clenching and unclenching, before giving a complicated smile.

“It’s a shame you can’t be at least my height!” he peered back, expecting a reaction out of Hajime to lighten the mood.

“I’m going to study sports science instead. Just because I’m not going to play in the big leagues, doesn’t mean I’m leaving it behind for good,” a huge weight lifted from his chest after saying that. He had been anxious about the future, especially after having his confidence shattered by his failed spike in the final volley against Karasuno.

“I see, that’s great. Then we can still technically play against each other in the future as well,” Oikawa cryptically smiled. He looked relieved at that. “By the way, you remembered right?”

“Remembered what? What I said that night?” Hajime thought back to the night after they lost, saying stuff about how Oikawa was his greatest partner.

“Yeah. Did you mean what you said?”

“Of course I did. You’re important to me. As much as a pain in the ass you are.”

“Did you have to say that last bit!” Oikawa tripped over himself a little bit, rebalancing himself and covering his face as he said that. Hajime raised his eyebrow. What a dork.

His previous thoughts of Oikawa doing _that_ to him were quickly fading away the more he was exposed to the real deal on Earth. The possibility of something like that ever happening again were very, very far off. The whole premise went beyond rationality. What did the other version of himself even see in this guy? Why would he want to do the mattress mambo with a man, with Trashkawa of all people? Actually, as much as he hated to admit it, being pinned on the bed like that did turn him on. But every other aspect of Oikawa was such a letdown.

“You know, I wanted to hide it from you for a while. I didn’t want you to know because we wouldn’t see each other as often after high school. I didn’t even think you’d see me that way either. I was really surprised after what you said yesterday. But I’m now really happy!” he glanced at the playground slide, then back to Hajime, then to the swings, then the ground, and finally Hajime again, red sprinkling his cheeks.

Yesterday and today, Hajime was sick of never being on the same page with Oikawa. He heaved a super drawn-out sigh, and sat on the park bench, scooting over to one side and gesturing a spot for his friend. Oikawa stood still and continued to stare back at him, keeping him at arm’s length, waiting for his response. He had to word his next words carefully or else there was going to be yet another misunderstanding.

“Wait. I said a lot of things yesterday. What did I say in that particular instance?”

A frustrated sound gurgled past Oikawa’s lips as he looked at Hajime with intense irritation. “You totally don’t remember do you? You’re actually a dumbass who doesn’t even know how to act dense. Why did you even lead me on like that! I totally thought you knew after reacting like that at lunch.”

“What the fuck, just spell it out for me and I’ll know. Why do you always have to resort to anger whenever I don’t understand what you’re saying, Stupidkawa!”

“Coming from you, idiot! Idiot idiot idiot.”

Hajime can’t believe they’re both eighteen sometimes.

“After school. I walked you to your house because I was still worried about you,” he started, smiling and unsmiling, looking back and forth between Hajime and the bench he was sitting on, “I was going on again about how annoyed I was that Tobio-chan got selected to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp and… and…” his hands covered his eyes, “you said that I was capable of anything, only I could truly evaluate my worth, and that you’ll always support me because you...” crimson coated the entirety of his face that peeked past his palms, “…you lo-love me.”

Hajime’s heartbeat was pulsating as if he ran to school and back all of a sudden.

He had to take back what he said earlier. He didn’t understand what was going on in Oikawa’s inconceivable brain half the time. He couldn’t comprehend the unnecessary ego, the constant flirting and stringing along a fanclub of girls, and his horrible personality. But just as little as he understood his worst points, it was even less comprehensible to understand why he thought he was so cute all the time, his crazy obsession with beating everyone being endearing. None of this made sense, but it didn’t mean it had to.

Hajime liked him too. He realised it when he wasn’t against it when the other Oikawa was kissing him; he surprisingly really enjoyed it, and everything felt perfect. But he was shocked and confused and very overwhelmed during the _happening_. He couldn’t get his thoughts straight. But that was probably the answer all along.

It was inevitable that they’d be tied together from beginning to end. It made sense that they’d be lovers even across the stars. He had to thank his other self for saying the things he’d always wanted to say, but couldn’t formulate in his mind.

“Yeah. I-it’s the truth,” Hajime said, staring at his hands dangling between his legs. Footsteps inched closer and Hajime looked up. Oikawa looked like he was about to cry again. But this time, he had a genuine smile on his teary face.

“I guess my pheromones won out in the end,” he sniffled. Before Hajime could retort at how self-conceited he was even at a time like this, he was quickly cut off. “I love you too. I have for a while now.”

For all he knew, alien intervention subconsciously heeded Oikawa’s radioactive brainwaved cries for help and forced a body swap between Earth and the isekai version of himself so he could realise his feelings for his childhood friend.

But he wasn’t going to let them, or any variant of Trashkawa, have the last laugh.

He grabbed a fistful of Oikawa’s necktie and yanked it downwards. With their faces level, Hajime kissed the yelping idiot. He made sure he added some tongue out of unjustified revenge from before. Their lips parted, out of breath, a wet sound slicking between the two as he sent Oikawa a smug look.

“I love you so much _Tooru_. You’re mine. All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever properly written in eons. So, apologies if my writing and some plot points kinda stink.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this though! Maybe I should write more as a hobby!
> 
> Not gonna lie, the different worlds idea was taken from a BL manga I read a long time ago. If you know you know.
> 
> pls give me some constructive feedback if you can. ima writing scrub
> 
> Clarifications:
> 
> The two different types of writing style are meant to differentiate the setting. The majority of isekai stories are in light or web novel form so I attempted to replicate it. Then the second part is me trying to write normally. From what I've read, light novels like to put in a lot of technical background story in the beginning to world build so I did that as a joke hahaha.
> 
> Eighth grade syndrome = chuunibyou (中二病). Usually a phase for 8th graders where they think they have magical powers or some other form of supernatural knowledge.


End file.
